An organic light emitting device (OLED) is considered to have a great application prospect in flat panel display as it has many advantages such as self illumination, all solid state, wide viewing angle, fast response and so on, and is a new generation of flat panel display products subsequent to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs).